<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CaliRado Shorts by hips_of_steel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094292">CaliRado Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel'>hips_of_steel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just two dumbasses being sweet with each other, M/M, starting to figure this ship out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four short scenes between Roberto and Carson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>California/Colorado (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory21/gifts">MorningGlory21</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all, it's been a while.</p><p>For those who might only know me through my AO3 work, the person whose Texas OC I once used is no longer on speaking terms with me. As such, I can no longer use their character in good conscience. I have a few scenes I posted on Tumblr before events happened that I'll eventually transfer over to the State Scenes document, but because of these events, I've spent the last year in reflection and doing mostly private writings. I always planned to return here, and bring more adventures for all my characters, and eventually, Roberto was the key.</p><p>But he wasn't alone. </p><p>Here for his first appearance in my writings is Carson Waite, the personification of Colorado.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roberto was sorting through papers in his office when he heard the front door open. He didn't even do more than check the time before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm in the office, Bev. Make yourself at home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the sound of shuffling bags getting set on the couch and then footsteps up the stairs and down the hall. He just kept sorting, ignoring his little sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least until someone else's voice spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, I feel insulted the papers were more important than me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roberto's chair spun around nearly at light speed as Carson gave him a shit eating grin from the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Surprised?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesus Christ, Carson, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Carson just laughs as Rob stands and smacks his arm with some of the papers. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, too irresistible to watch your face when you saw it was me." Carson presses a kiss to his forehead. "Besides, I heard a rumor </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> has been in a bad mood lately."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bev is a liar, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That so? I guess I should leave then, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> can be arranged in lieu of this unexpected visit." Roberto's set the papers down on a table, and stands as close as he can to Carson now, slipping his hand into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why Mr. Frémont, that sounds like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>invitation</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They've barely brought their lips together when the front door slams open, a shout rising up from the entryway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Berto, you home?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carson rolled his eyes as Rob stepped back. "Cosmic timing, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Serves you right for showing up uninvited, you ass." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a mighty fine ass."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not as fine as mine!" Rob replies, heading down the hall. Carson watches him go, chuckling to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't disagree with that, Roberto. I certainly can't."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roberto was tired and his emotions were raw and worn. He felt like he was a string that was about to snap. Muir whimpered and laid his head in his lap, but it wasn't enough. He stood up and wandered through the cabin, looking out at the Sierra Nevadas, returning to the living room and sitting in front of the fire. There was silence, and then the sound of a buzzing phone.</p>
<p>He grabbed it angrily, but when he opened the message, it read simply.</p>
<p>
  <em> U ok?  </em>
</p>
<p>Roberto sighed. </p>
<p>
  <em> Y? Bev say something? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Contrary to popular belief i dont get all my info from bev. Uve been quiet. Worried about what was going on. </em>
</p>
<p>Roberto didn't reply for a while, and then sighed, texting him the truth.</p>
<p>
  <em> Cities and I had a fight. Big blow-up. Hanging out in the mountains alone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Want company? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You sure? </em>
</p>
<p>Roberto looked at the phone for a long time, and then sighed.</p>
<p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I'll be over as soon as I can. Fly into Reno n drive from there. Spare key in the same place? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kk. See you soon. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>About nine hours later, Carson stumbled into the front door. He heard the dogs making a ruckus in the bedroom, and quickly locked the cabin back up, setting the spare key down on the nearby table. He headed straight towards the bedroom, hushing them as he opened the door.</p>
<p>"Carmelo, Muir, Jack, it's me, quiet down!"</p>
<p>Roberto's eyes were bleary with sleep as Carson managed to quiet the dogs and then crawled in alongside him.</p>
<p>"What time is it?" He managed in English, surprising for this time of night.</p>
<p>"Four in the morning?"</p>
<p>"Mmm, you should have waited. It's late."</p>
<p>"Didn't want to. You were sad."</p>
<p>Rob rolled over, burying his face in Carson's flannel. "Okay. But right now, it's cold."</p>
<p>Carson smiled, adjusting the covers to cover them both. "I can help with that too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carson wasn’t sure what would feel better. Putting his fist in someone’s face or through a piece of plywood. Something to distract him, even if it was a broken wrist. He was angry. Righteously angry (funny term, considering who he’d had the fight with).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> expecting a certain Californian to stroll right into his fitness room and judge him from the door frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You put on those boxing gloves for show, or are you actually gonna hit something with them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carson made a snort reminiscent of a bull about to charge, and landed several hits on his kickboxing punching bag, until he had to drawn back to take a breath. His hair was escaping his ponytail, and he snarled something out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that does seem to be your motto, doesn’t it?” Roberto’s tone is goading, and Carson snarls, throwing more punches at the object, putting faces on the black fabric. He growls when he’s finished that round and turns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>Utah</span>
  </em>
  <span> call you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Idaho did. Said he got the distinct impression you’d driven home with a whole swarm of bees stinging your butt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like him.” Carson throws another punch. Roberto sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you got into with Utah again and that’s why you’re like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She called me a slut!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a slut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carson stops, and turns. “Somehow it hurts worse when she says it than when you do. Why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m a slut too?” Roberto finally straightens up. “Listen, Carson, you’re still siblings no matter what. Clark said she was crying pretty well. Give it a few days and apologize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> apologize?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BECAUSE YOU BLEW UP IN HER FACE!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence stretches on for a few seconds, and Roberto groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, Carson, you think I don’t get this shit? Clark, Chris, Beverly, throw me in the mix with any one of them, and hellfire’s coming. But I do my damnedest to avoid screaming. It’s never seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carson looks at him tiredly, and Roberto shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know she loves you no matter what, right? You’re her big brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never did much for her, it seemed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It did more than you think. I never thought it did much for Bev, but- I don’t quite know what I’d be without her, and what she’d be without me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carson looks back towards the punching bag, and sighs, taking off his gloves. “Alright. I need to go take a shower. You staying long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long enough. I’ll order something in. You want anything in particular?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that place with the really good pork buns? If you let me shower first, let’s go there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll unpack. Want me in a guest room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carson lets him braid his wet hair, and Roberto does the fancy braids Beverly would never sit still for. When it’s done, Carson grins and starts brushing out Roberto’s hair in exchange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roberto closes his eyes as the brush and comb go through his hair, closing his eyes and remembering a time long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it’s done, Roberto curls up into Carson’s side. They lay on the bed, looking at each other sometimes, being quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Carson breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. And I wish I was better for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roberto looks up at him. He’s looking at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know if something’s better for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could practically have your pick of states or cities. Yet you’re here with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could really have my </span>
  <em>
    <span>pick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Too many rivalries or happy relationships already. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if I could have my pick, I’d choose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lying to be sweet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roberto settles so he can look Carson in the eyes. “You aren’t perfect. I’m not either. I can be a one-person man, but for you, that’s impossible. It’s fine with me as long as I know and you don’t lie to me. Is that really so hard to accept?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carson sighs, looking him in the eyes. “Back when we started this thing, there wasn’t really a word for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there is now. And I love my polyamorous boyfriend.” Roberto presses a kiss to his cheek. “And I’ll tell you this, Carson, I’m not as much into it as you, but we both know I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>more than a friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Nevada for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you sleep with her once in a blue moon. I seem to be going to the Olympics for sleeping around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I still love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carson sighs, slipping into Spanish. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know why you do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because a piece of your heart fits perfectly into mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Roberto kisses him gently, and Carson kisses him back much the same, and slowly, they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's good to be back.</p><p>Roberto Frémont - APH California<br/>Carson Waite - APH Colorado<br/>Find out more about me and these characters at hipsofsteel.tumblr.com </p><p>@MorningGlory21, never change. I love you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>